


Dean's Panties

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny's not actually in this, Dean's 17, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pwp where Dean jerks off in his panties. </p><p>(Based off an rp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Panties

Dean stretched out on the bed he shared with Benny and shifted a little bit, getting comfortable. He turned his head, pressing his face into his boyfriend's pillow and sighed in contentment. It smelled like him. 

Biting his lip he slowly undid his jeans, raising his hips to slide them off. He imagined Benny pulling them off of him, murmuring low, "So pretty, darlin'." Just the thought made Dean blush as he reached down, rubbing himself gently. 

The cotton of his blue panties stretched around his cock was so soft. He whined and squeezed himself gently, imagining it was Benny, imagining his lips against his neck, breath against his skin. He wanted to reach up and feel how hard this made his boyfriend, feel how badly he wanted it. 

His hard cock was straining in his panties, a wet spot forming, but he didn't take them off. He wanted to cum in them, wanted to come to the soft material against him. He squeezed and rubbed, hips arching off the mattress. His breath shook as he let out little moans of pleasure. "Benny," he whined. 

He could picture the other boy pushing his panties to the side and slipping lubed up fingers inside his ass, cursing at how tight he felt. Dean would rock back against them, grind on them, make Benny wanna feel that on his cock so bad. 

He moaned at the feeling of his own fingers inside him, curling, searching desperately for that perfect spot. 

"Benny, Benny, Benny," he panted, eyes screwed tightly shut. 

He fucked his fingers in and out of himself fast, rubbing himself more firmly. Imagined Benny pushing his huge cock in without even taking the panties off, groaning at the tightness of Dean's ass. 

"Bennyyyyy!" Dean cried out, coming in hot spurts, filling up his panties. 

He collapsed against the mattress, panting heavily, eyes closed. After a minute he pulled his panties off, throwing them in the laundry. Bringing the blanket to cover himself he curled up in Benny's scent, waiting for him to come home.


End file.
